1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly, to a projector having excellent heat dissipating performance achieved by the optimal design of fan configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general occasion (e.g., a meeting, a film watching, or a show), a projector is usually used to project some data (e.g., a briefing, a video, or an image) on a screen. Currently, the project on the market mainly uses the projection technologies of 3LCD, digital light processing (DLP), or liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS).
Although the color separation and projection theorems of the above-mentioned projection technologies are different, high-voltage halogen lamps or mercury lamps are mostly used as the white light source, and then the white light will be separated into a red (R) light, a green (G) light, and a blue (B) light via a color separation mirror, a panel, or a color wheel.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a scheme diagram of a three-fan projector 9 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the projector 9 includes a casing 90, a first fan 91, a second fan 92, a third fan 93, an optical module 94, a light source module 95, a circuit module 96, and a clapboard 97. Wherein, the casing 90 has an air-inlet 902 and an air-outlet 904; the optical module 94 has a lens 942. In fact, the light source used in the light source module 95 can be a high-voltage halogen lamp, a high-voltage mercury lamp, or a LED; and the circuit module 96 can be an ordinary circuit board, and there is no specific limitation.
As shown in FIG. 1, after the first fan 91 guides a first initial airflow F1 and a second airflow F2 from the outside of the casing 90 into the casing 90, the first initial airflow F1 will flow toward the second fan 92 along a flowing path formed by the clapboard 97. When the first initial airflow F1 enters into the second fan 92, the second fan 92 will guide a part of the first initial airflow F1 to flow through the inside of the light source module 95 and bring the heat generated by the light source module 95, and then flow out from the light source module 95 to the third fan 93. As to the second airflow F2, after the second airflow F2 enters into the casing 90, the second airflow F2 will pass the circuit module 96 and the light source 95 in order to bring the heat they generate, and then flow toward the third fan 93, too.
Then, since the first initial airflow F1 and the second airflow F2 already absorb a lot of heat and flow toward the third fan 93, therefore, the third fan 93 can be used to guide the first initial airflow F1 and the second airflow F2 to the air-outlet 904, and exhaust the heat out of the casing 90 from the air-outlet 904 to achieve the heat dissipating effect inside the projector 9.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, since the position of the second fan 92 disposed in the casing 90 is designed cooperated with the flowing path formed by the clapboard 97, the entire flowing path of the airflow is not smooth, even a large angle flowing back is occurred around the light source module 95 to cause the heat of the airflow gradually accumulated around the light source module 95 and failed to be removed. These thermal airflows failed to be exhausted will damage the electronic components in the projector 9 and even affect the normal operation of the projector 9.
Therefore, the invention provides a projector to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior arts.